This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Previous results from fresh-frozen tissue has demonstrated that Raman spectroscopy accurately classifies breast lesions and supports moving this technique to a clinical setting for further investigation of its efficacy in breast cancer diagnosis. As a result, we pursued clinical study. We collected Raman spectroscopic data in the operative room of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation from 9 patients undergoing partial mastectomy and mastectomy surgery. The main goal of this study is to detect status of margins in real-time using previously developed and prospectively validated chemico-morphological algorithm.